Dibuja con migo
by Hikari2192
Summary: Una historia basada en un video en ingles del mismo nombre “Draw with me”. Leanlo y lloren porque es muy triste.


Una historia basada en un video en ingles del mismo nombre "Draw with me" de Mike Inel. Mi nii-chan me había platicado de él y el jueves me lo enseño, es una historia muy linda y triste. Espero que les guste como a mí me gusto escribirla.

Naruto es Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el video propiedad de Mike Inel.

**Dibuja con migo**

En un mundo mágico donde existen seres que son conocidos como kemenos, se encuentra un muro de cristal donde separa a estos entes en dos grupos, de luz y oscuridad.

Había un chico de oscuridad que anhelaba poder conocer mejor el otro lado del muro, todos los días se paraba frente al cristal a mirar, pero un día al dar un vistazo se dio cuenta que había una pequeña ser de luz observando su lado del cristal. Ella al igual que el mostraba una gran curiosidad sobre el otro lado de la muralla.

El pequeño se acerco a ella y se dio cuenta que era muy linda, una neko que poseía unos ojos color perla y una pureza que solo se podía comparar con el agua, unos cabellos negros como la noche y una inocencia digna de un ángel.

La niña al mirar al chico se sorprendió mucho ya que cuando ella iba no veía a ningún ser de oscuridad, pero al ver al inu este le inspiro confianza ya que tenía unos ojos tan negros que transmitían tranquilidad, un cabello del mismo tono que el suyo y una curiosidad por conocer el otro lado al igual que ella.

El chiquillo al darse cuenta que la pequeña no se alejaba decidió pasar un rato con ella, quiso hablar pero esta no lo lograba escuchar debido al muro, así que busco en su bolsillo y encontró unos gises que servirían para pintar en el cristal.

Tomo uno y anoto "¿Puedes escribir?" Él tomo el gis sobrante y lo lanzo hacia el otro lado de la muralla y la niña lo recogió y escribió "Claro", el niño la pregunto "¿Quieres dibujar con migo?" Dibujando una carita feliz, ella dijo "si" y puso una muñequita igual a ella pero con un busto un poco más grande que el que tenia, él se sorprendió y puso que "tu luces así" dibujo un cuerpo con un pecho más plano igual al de ella, la pequeña se sorprendió, pero decidió seguir dibujando.

Ambos se sentaron y empezaron a dibujar todo lo que se les ocurría, compartiendo un momento de paz y alegría, parecía como si un aura mágica los rodeara y las horas pasaban rápido mientras estaban juntos y la noche no se hiso esperar. De repente él dejo de dibujar y la miro, ella le mostro una dulce sonrisa que lo cautivo y puso su mano sobre el cristal para poder sentirse más cerca de la niña y esta hiso lo mismo mostrando alegría, pero el bajo la mano junto con su mirada y anoto "se siente frio" ella se entristeció y siguió mirándolo, él dijo "Quiero estar contigo" la chica levanto la mirada sorprendida y anoto "estar conmigo" y el escribió "la soledad es por este cristal entre nosotros".

Se levanto y empezó a golpear la muralla, ella trataba de detenerlo gritándole que se lastimaría, pero él no lograba escuchar, cada vez golpeaba más y más fuerte hasta que logro fragmentar un poco el vidrio, le hiso señas a ella para que se alejara, la neko retrocedió y él propicio un último golpe y con todas sus fuerzas logro romper el muro. Le parecía un sueño el hecho de haber podido atravesar el muro, pero los cristales eran mágicos y al romperse estos regresaron a su lugar pocos segundos después de a verse roto causándole un grave daño a su mano y la pequeña solo pudo mirar asustada.

Al día siguiente se volvieron a ver y ella noto que el chico tenía su mano vendada le pregunto "¿Te encuentras bien?" él respondió que si moviendo su cabeza, entonces la chica escribió "¿Dibujamos?" junto con una carita feliz, entonces escribiendo con dificultad con su otra mano él puso "Ya no puedo más", ambos bajaron la mirada entristecidos y pensando que ya no podrían compartir tiempo juntos.

Un tiempo después él inu decidió regresar y ver si su amiga se encontraba ahí. Al llegar pudo darse cuenta que ella lo estaba esperando, se veía diferente un poco más grande y traía una capa que la cubría del cuello hacia abajo, él se fue acercando y poco apoco sintió un mal presentimiento y al estar más cerca vio que avía una caja y una nota que ella escribió en el cristal "Para Ti" decía, el se sentó y comenzó a abrirla.

Sus ojos no creían lo que veía, se alejo asustado de la caja y del cristal y volteo a ver a la niña, ella tenía una dulce sonrisa como la primera que vio cuando la conoció y ella le escribió "Dibuja con migo". Mientras que en el suelo se podía ver una mano que se asomaba de la caja, una mano idéntica a la que ella antes tenía.

Kemenos: seres que tienen rasgos animales.

Neko: Gato

Inu: Perro

Grax x leer y xfa no sean muy duros con migo que ya tiene tiempo que deje de escribir. Este fue mi primer intento de SasuHina, una pareja que me gusta muxo muxo ^_^.

Espero poder seguir escribiendo y ojala ustedes leyendo.

Arigato y onegai dejen 1 Review, que no es muxo pedir.


End file.
